Auction House
Return to the World Map Exits: :Up: N/A :Down: Haven Southwest :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Stairs: The Bush Whacker Club Exit Unlocks: :Up: N/A :Down: Is already open :Left: N/A :Right: N/A :Stairs: Is already open Quests: N/A Puzzle Size: N/A Custom Items: N/A Notable NPCs: Auctioneer, Auctioneer Assistant The Auction House is the only location in the game where you can purchase an Energy refill item with relative ease (if only one at a time), as well as being the only place to buy a number of unique Custom Items including, at Level 60, an extremely useful Weapon. The only minor drawback is having to compete against other players of the game for the items, as each item is on sale one at a time for everyone. There are three types of item sold, Quest Items, Auction, and Custom Items. The Quest Items only appear at certain Level requirements. The Auction Bread is possible to be bought over and over again, each time you collect it will add your maximum Energy onto whatever amount you have - unlike the 100% refill Energy Pack, Auction Bread doesn't have an upper limit to how much Energy your bar can hold. Quest Items= Energy Vial : Appears at Level 20. Adds 20 to your maximum Energy. *'List Price:' 12,000 Gold (bidding starts at 13,000 Gold) Mana Sigil : Appears at Level 40. Adds 10 to your maximum Mana. *'List Price:' 24,000 Gold (bidding starts at 25,000 Gold) Power Scroll : Appears at Level 60. Adds 10 to your maximum Power. *'List Price:' ??? Gold (bidding starts at ??? Gold) |-| Auction= Auction Bread : Crusty. Stale. But energy is energy, right? Instantly awards 100% of your maximum energy. You can win this item multiple times. *'List Price:' (is dependent on your Level) **Level 2 - 9: Not Sold **Level 10 - 29: 500 Gold **Level 30 - 39: 2000 Gold **Level 40 - 69: 4000 Gold **Level 70 - 89: 8000 Gold **Level 90 - ??: 16,000 Gold |-| Custom Items= Wooden Shield : A wooden shield that goes on your back. Acts as a cape! *'List Price:' 2,500 Gold (bidding starts at 2,600 Gold) Thick Glasses : Some thick glasses. Nerd! *'List Price:' 2,500 Gold (bidding starts at 2,600 Gold) Blindfold : You are not prepared... to wear this eyewear! *'List Price:' 2,500 Gold (bidding starts at 2,600 Gold) Football Helmet : A football helmet for your head! *'List Price:' 2,500 Gold (bidding starts at 2,600 Gold) Red Tie : This is the best tie you've ever seen. Acts as a cape. *'List Price:' 2,500 Gold (bidding starts at 2,600 Gold) Baseball Bat : A baseball bat for showing those bushes who's boss. No bonuses, but looks badass. *'List Price:' 10,000 Gold (bidding starts at 11,000 Gold) Steam Punk Belt : A big metal belt. You punk! *'List Price:' 25,000 Gold (bidding starts at 26,000 Gold) |-| Custom Items (Level 60+)= Robot Helmet : A robot helmet; part of the futuristic set of gear. *'List Price:' 50,000 Gold (bidding starts at 51,000 Gold) Robot Jetpack : A robot jetpack (equipped as a cape); part of the futuristic set of gear. *'List Price:' 50,000 Gold (bidding starts at 51,000 Gold) Robot Blade : A robot sword; part of the futuristic set of gear. Increases Power chance and reduces Nothing chance slightly. *'List Price:' 100,000 Gold (bidding starts at 110,000 Gold) Category:Shops